Crashed
by MayaRoxUrSox
Summary: Divorced mother of one, Bella is reunited with an old friend and an old flame. But when their plane crashes, and they're stranded on a deserted island can they overcome their differences to survive. AU But not AH OOC
1. Chapter 1

**So, tomorrow is my birthday (and I get to share it with The Groundhogs and Bob Marley) and this is my gift to myself. I've had this plot in my head for a while now I'm fulfilling the goal I set for myself last year. I'm not leaving WTTW I just really needed to get this out.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, simple as that**

Looking back, I probably should have seen it coming. Stuff like this always happened when I least expected it.

Alice, Jasper, Annikee and I were waiting to board the plane that would fly us from Dallas to Seattle. As we settled in our gate, Alice and Jasper in the row in front of me, Ali turned in her seat to ask if she could hold Annikee. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I handed my nine month old daughter over. Alice would have her niece permanently glued to her side if I let her.

I sat back in my chair, waiting for the flight attendants to call our flight when I noticed the curvy woman sitting across the aisle from me cradling a screaming baby boy, trying to calm him. An attractive, sturdy looking man beside her was searching a large blue baby bag, muttering under his breath about pacifiers and diapers.

After a few moments he sighed sitting in the aisle seat as she scooted over towards the window, "Babe, it's not in here."

"It has to be in there, Em. You know he won't fall asleep without a pacifier," the gorgeous blonde sounded desperate.

I reached into my carry on and pulled out a small container, tapped the man on the shoulder and handed it to him. He looked down at the unopened package of two pacifiers, and looked at me in gratitude and confusion. "Thank you?..." he said almost as a question.

"My daughter is the same way. I never leave the house without extras," I smiled, motioning to Annikee, who was giggling as she tugged on Jasper's hair from Alice's lap. "Don't worry, they're clean. Never been used."

"Thank you!" the woman exclaimed, her eyes flitting from her son, to the pacifiers, my child and then to myself. When our eyes met, we both gasped and squealed. She handed her son to the man beside her, who had opened the plastic and was ready to give it to the child I could now clearly see was his as well, as she stood and met me in the aisle.

"Rose! I haven't seen you since graduation!" I said as we hugged.

"I know!" she pulled back, hands on my shoulders as she looked me over, "You look good, Bells."

I smiled, "Well look at you! You haven't changed a bit! Ten years, and you still look like a hobo."

She laughed, remembering our old joke, and hugging me again. "I am so sorry," she whispered behind the cover of my hair.

"Don't you dare," I snapped, not caring how harsh I sounded. "What happened was _not _your fault. We both knew it was never going to last. I was _happy_ with him. He helped me heal and I wouldn't have met him without _you_. He gave me Annikee, and I wouldn't have _her_ without _him_, and I wouldn't have had _him_ without _you_. And for that I will always be thankful to you."

She hugged me harder, and when we pulled away, tears streamed down both of our cheeks. She glanced over my shoulder and whispered, "Is that her?"

I smiled and nodded as Alice handed Annikee to me, "Yeah, this is my girl. He yours?" I motioned to the boy behind her.

Her face lit up even more, "These are my boys. Bella, meet Emmett, my fiancé, and Dylan, our son."

"And that is Emmett's brother, Edward," she said turning to point to a man I never thought would see again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights are Meyers.**

**BPov**

He dropped his luggage, stunned "B?"

"Edward," I sighed his name, running to hug him. He opened his arms for me, then clutching me to his chest. We held onto each other slightly longer than appropriate for two friends of the opposite sex. As we pulled apart, he put his hands on my shoulders looking me up and down.

"You look good, Iz." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "You're not all that bad on the eyes either, Cullen."

He chuckled, pulling me in for another hug, "God, B. How long has it been?"

I shrugged, " 'Bout three years."

"Too long," he mumbled into my hair. I laughed lightly, nodding into his chest until I felt something tugging on my pants leg. I looked down to see a small boy with copper colored hair and bright green eyes, smiling up at me. There was no doubt in my mind he was Edward's.

"Bella," he said, patting my leg as if he wanted me to pick him up. It's not like I could turn him down. I didn't know his name, but I was already wrapped around his little finger.

"Why hello there," I cooed, pulling him up to my level and into my arms, "what's your name?"

He turned shy all of a sudden, hiding his face in the crook of my neck, peeking up at me before hiding again. I giggled, glancing up at Edward. He was watching us with a strange look in his eyes, before he seemed to shake it off, smile and wave at someone over my shoulder.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I know you did not just give your future sister-in-law a _wave_ as a greeting." Alice quipped. I rolled my eyes, returning my attention to the little boy in my arms. He had moved his head and was watching Alice rip into his father about the manners she _knows _Esme taught him.

"Marc," he mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked, trying to hold back a smile.

"Grandma says I shud speak up for mysef. My name is Marc. And you're Bella."

"Oh really? And how do you know that?" I asked, amused.

" 'Cause Daddy has a-"

"Okay, Marc. I think its time to introduce you to your Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper," Edward said, pulling him gently from me and effectively interrupting his son's sentence.

I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say but brushed it off as unimportant.

**APov**

I gasped as I realized who Bella was hugging. I handed Annikee to Jasper and stood to greet Rose next, but froze when I saw her whisper something to Bella and tighten her hold on my sister. I remembered that Rosalie was the one that introduced Jacob to Bella. This was something they both needed; Rosalie to be forgiven, and Bella to express her belief that there was nothing to forgive. As I sat back down, watching as the two talked I saw none other than Edward Cullen. He was pulling two suitcases behind him, talking to the young child walking at his side. As soon as the little boy saw Rosalie's son he ran to Emmett and pulled himself into his lap. When Rosalie turned and introduced Edward as Emmett's brother, I was the only one who wasn't surprised when they practically jumped each other.

Rose watched them embrace for a moment, before turning to me, "I'll ask later, but first you need to say hi to me. I haven't seen you since the wedding, and I missed my girl."

I grinned and stood again to greet one of my oldest friends, "I missed you to, Rosie." After we hugged she moved to Jasper and embraced him too.

"There is no way we can drift like that again. I missed you guys too much." She said tearing up. Someone behind her cleared their throat causing her to turn on her heel, "Emmett this is Alice and Jasper. Jazz, Ali? This is my fiancé, Emmett, my son, Dylan." Edward's son ran towards Edward and Bella as soon as they broke away from each other.

As it turned out, Emmett and Jasper went to college together, and were even in the same fraternity. As Rose and I fell back into our old comfortable routine, the boys began to catch up. After about ten minutes I decided that my sister and future brother-in-law had enough time together, and it was time I made my entrance.

I stepped toward them and that _boy_ had the audacity to _wave _at me before returning his attention to Bella.

**RPov**

I watched as my girls interacted with my future brother-in-law as if they had known him for years, and something told me they did. I knew there was a story there and I vowed that I would find out….

**A/N: short I know, but I'm tired and wanted to post this tonight. **

**I'll try to update WTTW tomorrow, but no promises.**

Fang luver454 **: Yes they will, but not on the plane ride from Texas to Seattle. **

**Reviews r love**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back…. Sorry, stressful time for me. Writing is usually my most common escape, but I've been distracted by some good stuff too.**

**Kay, done stalling…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine? (I don't even get the point of disclaimers- I mean really if I really owned Twilight I sure as hot sauce would not be here…. That's a lie, yes I would, but I would be writing on a faster computer….**_**now **_**I'm really done with stalling)**

**C**hapter 3

**EmPov**

I was surprised when the woman across from us handed me the pacifiers. Not because of what she did, although most people weren't that generous to random strangers with a baby, but for who she was. We may never have met in person, but I'd seen enough pictures and heard enough stories to know that she used to be one of Rosie's closest friends, Isabella Swan. And apparently Rose realized it to because it took about two seconds before they were in each other's arms crying and laughing about hobos. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _Women_.

I looked down at my son, "Your mommy's a little bit out there," I snickered as I felt my nephew, Marc, pull himself into my lap.

"Hi, Dylan," he whispered, waving at his cousin. He learned early on not to be loud near the baby.

"Hey Marc, where's your dad?" I asked.

"Hugging Bella," he responded simply. I glanced up and did a double take to see my brother embracing Bella harder than Rose had. As the two stepped back from each other it was easy to see how comfortable they were with each other, laughing and joking as if they had known each other for years.

When Rosie introduced me to Alice, who was holding Bella's baby, and Jasper something in my mind clicked, "Jasper Whitlock?"

"Emmett Cullen," he smiled, shaking my hand with a glint in his eye. I immediately handed Dylan to Rose and turned back to Jasper, the two of us easily falling back into our old Kappa Tau Gamma handshake.

"Oh Come On! They're fire-trukin everywhere?" I heard Alice grumble. "Every time we leave the house he runs into one of his frat brothers. I'm starting to doubt the _exclusivity _of this fraternity." Alice continued to pout as Jasper and I began to laugh.

Rose made a sympathetic noise, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder, "How exclusive could it be if they let those two idiots in?" The two of them snickered and turned away to coo at my son and Bella's daughter, Annikee.

Suddenly, Alice handed Annikee to Jasper and stormed over to Edward, calling him her future brother-in-law, and yelling about how Esme taught him better manners than the ones he was displaying.

Wait.

What?

How did she know my mother?

And why was she referring to Edward as her future brother-in-law?

**RPov**

I watched Bella watch Edward introduce Marc to Alice and Jasper. There was serenity in her eyes I hadn't seen there since our childhood. I wondered if that was due to her new found role as a mother or if it was Edward's presence. As her eyes shifted to the gorgeous baby girl she had taken from Jasper, I realized that it was both.

Still holding my own child, I moved to Bella's side. "Hey. When'd you guys meet, or better yet, when did you break up and why did I not know about him?" I asked, nodding my head towards Edward.

"We never dated, Rose." She mumbled, avoiding looking at me.

I looked at her suspiciously causing her to sigh, "Never anything more than friends, Rose, I swear, but we met during the spring of our freshman year of college. Jake was off visiting friends in South Carolina, and you were off with your parents… in Taiwan, I think. Edward was attending UW and met Jessica Stanley there. She brought him home to Forks to introduce him to her family over Spring Break. Unfortunately… or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Mike Newton was home too and the two slipped back into their on- again, off-again relationship-"

"Relationship," Alice scoffed as she came to stand with us. "Can you even call it that? They've been married and divorced five times since high school."

"Better they force themselves on each other rather than the rest of us." Bella shrugged before continuing, "Edward's family was on vacation in India, and virtually uncontactable, so Edward was left stranded in Forks, heartbroken and practically homeless. My mother, being my mother, offered him a place to stay… in our house.

"Ali, Jazz and I felt bad for him so we invited him to hang out with us. Naturally, with the love birds fading in and out of lala land." she smiled ruefully at Alice, who grinned innocently, "we got thrown together alot. Turns out we had more in common then we thought. He became one of my closest friends. When his parents finally got his message, they came back to America immediately, and came to get him. Our parents bonded like you wouldn't believe. I think our moms still talk." She looked to Alice, who nodded in confirmation.

I continued to watch her suspiciously, waiting for her to finish, but Annikee began to whine and Bella's attention immediately shifted to her child. I couldn't help but smile at the two of them. Bella always shied away from the thought of having kids when we were younger, even though she is, and always has been the mothering type. It's nice to see her filling the role she was born to take.

When Annikee was settled once again, Bella glanced at me and smiled bashfully, "We've spoken a little over the years, but the last time we spoke was when I told him Jake and I were engaged."

"Which would have been around the time he found out about Marc…" I mused suggestively.

"And he probably figured it was time for both of you to move on!" Alice squealed quietly, "Maybe he still loves you Bella!"

But Bella just rolled her eyes, "Of course he loves me."

_Err, what? _

Bella smirked at my raised eyebrow, "I didn't say he was _in love _with me, just that we love each other- in a completely platonic way."

"Uh-hu, you just keep tellin' yourself that, because the way you hugged each other was not 'platonic' in any way." Alice quipped, even using air quotes.

I glanced at Bella and began to cackle, "Twenty-six years old and you still light up like a Christmas tree." She just blushed harder.

"I think she looks pretty," a small voice near my knee giggled.

I looked down to see Marc staring up at Bella, seemingly in awe.

"Like father, like son," Alice mumbled and the two of us snickered as Bella shot us both a glare.

"Thank you, sweetie," She cooed to him as she picked him up with the arm not holding Annikee. "I think you're pretty handsome too."

**Sorry, I know it's not long, but my second round of exams are tomorrow, and I need to go to bed. Lord knows when I'll get to post again (summer's coming soon –yay!- so hopefully more often), so while you wait, know that most of the stories in my favorites are complete and absolutely wonderful.**

**P.S. Is anyone else in the mood for pimp slapping the writers at FOX? I mean seriously? You end a season of the best show ever with Bones telling Booth she's preggers? That's cruel and unusual punishment for your faithful viewers. At least they both looked happy right?...right?**

**And if Booth is in another coma I'ma have to send Pookie and d'em up ther ta cut somebody…**

**-MDrizzle FurRizzle NoShizzle**


End file.
